Beck and Jade's second anniversary
by tvshowfan2604
Summary: Jade has a special night planned for their seond anniversary.


_I don't own anything. _

_This was inspired by the song Mirrors by Natalia Kills. _

Jade and Beck had talked about their second anniversary that was this Friday. He had thought about presents and was told by his loving girlfriend that this was for pansies. She wouldn't exchange gifts for an anniversary. If he wanted to give her something she would take it but he wouldn't get anything in return. However, this wasn't exactly the truth because Jade had planned a special night for them. But you couldn't say this was a gift especially for Beck, it couldn't be wrapped, for example.

Jade had said she needed to do something and left the school early on Friday, together with Cat, but Beck hadn't really realised that. He was busy with rehearsing for the play _Uptown, Downtown_. This was good because Jade needed some time to prepare everything. But first she needed to buy some accessories. Cat was coming to help her find the perfect underwear.

The two girls had finally found something that was sexy but also not too frilly and without bows, so it fit Jade's personality. Black lace with red velvet streaks in it. Now came the hard part, taking Cat in a sex shop to buy some toys. Jade had left this particular part about their shopping trip out when she told her friend she needed help. Cat at first didn't want to go to the store but finally was dragged into it and well, had to get over it.

The duo bought a blindfold, handcuffs and some scented candles. Once in this shop Cat seemed to be really interested what they could get and even asked Jade about her plans for tonight. Jade grinned. "Well, I plan to make this night unforgettable for Beck. He'll realise he doesn't need anybody but me. This will blow all pictures of other girls from his mind." She didn't want to tell too many details because she wasn't sure if Cat really would like to know it.

When Jade and Cat were finished at the mall and they drove home it was nearly time for Beck to come home, too. So they had to hurry a little to make his RV ready for their night. At first they let the blinds down and placed the many candles throughout the RV and Cat placed the lighter right at the door. Then the bed was made ready, the pillows and blankets were taken off and layed down on the sofa. Jade was changing into the new underwear when she got a message from Andre. Cat had asked him to text them when Beck was leaving the school. This was the cue for Cat to leave and she called to Jade in the bathroom. "I'm leaving, Beck's coming. You should probably start lighting the candles. Have fun tonight. Bye."

When Beck came to his RV he didn't even realise that the blinds were down. He walked right in and saw nothing but candles everywhere. He shut the door and Jade appeared from the bathroom wearing nothing but black lacy underwear that showed off her gorgeous figure. Beck had to swallow. "Wow, this is a surprise. I …wow." "Shut up and take your clothes off. And then go to the bed and lay down." Beck didn't think he was ever as turned on as right now. This was seriously hot. When he had layed down on his bed, Jade strutted over and he realised she had a blindfold in her hands. She sat on the bed, right next to him and put the blindfold over his eyes. "Oh, no. I can't see you." he protested but was shushed by her finger on his lips. "Now, put your arms over your head." she demanded and then he felt his hands being handcuffed to his bed. "Oh, god." he moaned.

Jade was happy with the way Beck had reacted, this was exactly what she had wanted. And it was nice to see that just her being in underwear could make him hard. Now as he was laying in his bed, blindfolded and handcuffed, she herself had to stay cool and not ruin everything by just fucking him right now. But she wanted to make the evening memorable and therefore she had to stick to the plan. She started with sitting on his lap and rubbing herself on him and then laying on him, her whole body pressed on his while she kissed him deeply. Then she stood up and took one of the candles. She blew slightly on Beck's exposed stomach and then let a little of the hot wax drip on it. He groaned but Jade saw how his dick twitched and got even harder, if that was possible. She continued for a moment with the candle, always kissing him in between the pain.

Beck couldn't believe his girlfriend. This was so hot, he couldn't even think clearly any longer. He had never thought that he would like pain during sex but this was mind blowing. And Jade's kisses were sooo good. He needed her, he felt like exploding any second now. "Please, Jade, please…" he begged, not even sure what he wanted. And then he felt her mouth on his dick. Oh my god!

Jade felt that Beck was nearly exploding so she was being nice. He sure as hell would get hard again. For now he could get a release. She leaned down and kissed his member, licking up and down and then taking him in her mouth. He was moaning so loud, jerking his hips upwards. Jade held his hips in place and sucked on his dick and a few moments later he was screaming. "Oh, god, Jade…oh, I'm cuming." Seconds before he came in her mouth Jade retreated and Beck blew his load on his stomach. She grinned, this was fun. She didn't think Beck had ever cum this fast before. "Oh, Jade. Oh. Ooh. Can you maybe take the handcuffs off so that I can do something for you?" he asked as she cleaned his stomach and his heartbeat had slowed down.

"No. The evening isn't over yet. I want to really celebrate our anniversary." Beck could hear the grin in her voice and he couldn't believe her. This was going to be the best anniversary in the history of anniversaries. "But I can do something for you." Jade said and took his blindfold off. "I want you to see me." There she stood, right before the bed in only the black lacy things. And then some music started playing and Jade was swinging her body and danced. Beck could feel himself getting hard again. This wasn't possible. Oh, she would be the death of him. His girlfriend danced sensually and then reached behind her back and opened her bra, and off it was. Oh, god. She twirled and then bent forward, showing him her ass and then her panties were off, too.

She came to him on the bed and pressed her naked body on his, laying on top of him for a moment. Then she situated her right nipple over his mouth and demanded: "Suck it." Beck didn't need to be told twice, he reacted in an instance. Simultaneously he jerked his hips against her body, creating friction as good as he could, being handcuffed to the bed. Now he had his girlfriend moaning and laying on top of him, totally naked. This was a dream come true. But she wasn't being passive for long, then she sat up and started rocking her body against his, nearly riding him.

Jade needed to be in control so she sat up and started riding him, not really but near enough. He was getting harder again; she could feel his dick twitching right against her vagina. And he could feel that Jade was wet, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Then she stood up, Beck couldn't believe it. He whimpered. "No, Jade, come back, please." "Shut up." Seconds later she came back, a condom in her hands and rolling it over his member.

And finally, after what seemed an eternity, she lowered herself on his dick. She was wet and warm and tight. Now she was riding him fully. What a sight, his amazingly hot girlfriend riding him, eyes closed, head thrown back and lips slightly open. So fucking hot! Beck jerked his hips up in the same rhythm like Jade. He was so near but he wanted Jade to cum and then she clenched around him and moaned his name. "Beck, oh." Seconds later he was cuming again.

Jade stood up after that, a bit wobbly and took a little key and a blanket, opened his handcuffs and then layed herself right next to him, the blanket covering them both. Immediately after Beck could move his arms again, he arranged them around his girlfriend and pulled her nearly on top, wanting to feel her against him. She smiled lazily, her eyes closed. "I love you, Jade. This was amazing. Best anniversary gift ever!" "Shut up." But the smiling was getting bigger. "I'm sleepy." She announced. "Let's take a short nap and then we can eat. This was my plan for tonight." answered Beck.

Jade was woken up some time later because she felt Beck kissing her breasts. He was hovering above her, both legs to either side of her hips, his arms carrying his weight to not crash her. His mouth found her left nipple and he played with it, then her right nipple and then he was trailing kisses down her stomach. By now Jade was fully awake but she stayed still. It wasn't often that he was in charge, mostly she took control during sex. He was kissing every part of skin on her stomach that he could reach. When he was directly above her clit he looked up into her eyes and grinned. "Now you'll be having some fun." he said.

He licked her clit, sucking on it and shoving two fingers into her opening. Jade squirmed and moaned, this felt so good. Beck pumped his fingers in and out, still licking and sucking on her clit, enjoying the sight of his girlfriend right under him. Then he crazed her clit slightly with his teeth and felt Jade clenching around his fingers, moaning his name over and over. "Beckbeckbeckbeckbck."

She was still coming down from her high when he had entered her swiftly. He had taken a moment to pull a condom over and then he was inside her. He kissed her on the mouth and she wrapped her legs around his hip, meeting every thrust. It didn't take too long till the couple was cuming again, this time at the same moment. Then Beck collapsed on his girlfriend and rolled to the side. "You'll surely be the death of me. But what a way to go." "Happy anniversary, Beck."

4


End file.
